villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aya Tokoyogi
'Aya Tokoyogi '''is the main antagonist in ''Fiesta For the Observers ''Arch on the anime and light novel series ''Strike the Blood. As well is one of the main antagonists in Light Novel. She is one of the main antagonists of the entire series and the most recognized and cruel villain due to her role in the Arc 3. Due to her role in Light Novel and her anime adaptation, she is considered the most evil and cruel villain in Strike the Blood; while most of the other major villains in the series are witches or monsters who commit crimes just for money or power, Aya is one of the only characters who commits atrocities and commits all her atrocities and crimes without reason and by her own will, such as sink an entire island with 500.000 people. She was voiced by Mikako Takahashi. Official Overview She is the mother of Yuuma Tokoyogi who was imprisoned in the demon district prison barrier. Yuuma borrowed Kojou Akatsuki's body in order to free her. However, she was stopped and then she failed by betraying her. However, the Library was prepared for this and was still freed in the process, freeing six others with her. Biography Aya's past is unknown, she also committed the crimes that are completely unknown, but must have solids for her horrible atrocities have received the penalty of being imprisioned for eternity in a prison for monsters. Uncompensated before she was arrested, she created Yuuma Tokoyogi, a copy of herself by parthenogenesis. She created a clone of herself that was scheduled with the objective of breaking the seal the Demon Prison barrier to releases Aya after she was arrested, however, Yuuma was created just for that purpose, so after Aya was released, Yuuma would be unnecessary and she would be nothing more than an expendable object, after she was released, she stab Yuuma after saying she was already useless. After that she tried to capture Natsuki to use her magic Space and time to destroy the core of the island that was artificial, however, Natsuki moved to another place by creating a new part of her that was a childish part of her head and landed in the middle of the city with Asia to escape Aya. Aya used the prisoners who had escaped to find her and bring her up to Natsuki. Despite the efforts of prisiners, they were exterminated one by one and sent back to prison, Aya tried to do things for herself after failing it in the foreground. She used one of the books of magic Natsuki to break the core and destroy the island with more than 500,000 people on the island, despite the plan having been almost sucessuful, she was defeated by Akatsuki who had drunk the blood of Yuuma and also had traces blood Aya, leaving Akatsuki more powerful. At the end of the fight, she refused to return behind and surrender, in one more moviment to destroy the world, she gave her own soul to a demon as a last trump card, however, the demon also was easily won by the spear Himeragi and Aya was released after the defeat Aya, she was sent back to the deepest place in prison to rot for the rest of her life. Personality Aya is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing death of innocent only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she tried to kill her own daughter who spent decades trying to figure out a way to release her from the prison of the Monster District. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed Natsuki's body with a demonic blade using her own daughter as a decoy, Yuuma, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her daughter die as something more than simple breathing. Aya also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Aya is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and also nothing but her powers, being able to commit atrocities and horrible things just to get the full power. Aya's personality is the complete opposite of her daughter hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Yuuma, who despite being the biological daughter of her, she did not showed the same evil like her mother. She refers to her daughter as a doll and disposable product as all mankind. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. Quotes *''Fall dead on the floor and recognizes how much you are inferior to me.'' *''You're a doll. When your mission is complete, you will not have more use to me.'' *''Saikai Academy....We have deep ties to this place, don't we, Natsuki? Which makes it the ideal place to serve as the foundation for my own world.'' *''Do you think that this world is real? No, it is no more than an illusion and a lie. This world was created by a divine force in just five minutes. This is just one suspected, however, there is a means of testing it. The power of this divine force that has the ability, I desire this power. To rewrite the world according to my desire. The death of billions and billions is irrelevant.'' *''I would get my power back that I gave to you.'' *''"Le Ombre".'' *''She is doll created by me. I who decide what to do with "it".'' *''I'll stick with your memories''. Gallery 734705-strike_the_blood___19___large_27.jpg hf9t.jpg Strike the Blood - 17 - Large 01.jpg Strike the Blood - 19 - Large 01.jpg Strike-the-Blood-16-2.png MBmHdbr.jpg brtwgr.jpg aya_tokoyogi_57794.jpg dejEp78.png Aya Tokoyogi2.png uhgyuep8.png efjEp8900.png iejfuEp0.png 634932678538281250.jpg|Light Novel 10325582_744338125598353_2927642654209558063_n.jpg 10330330_744338765598289_2184504657907734790_n.jpg aya0.jpg 31668883.jpeg|Aya's defeat Trivia *Although she is considered one of the most vile antagonist of the franchise, no one knows the crimes she committed in the past before she was imprisioned in the Prison of Monsters District for eternity. However, she received the penalty of getting imprisioned one of the deepest cells protected with pure magic, which also says that she committed horrible crimes in the past to have a penalty being imprisioned for eternity. *She's able to conjure replica phantoms of the Meyer Sisters and the defeated inmates, although Kojou's Al-Nasl Minium mops the floor with all of them in a single attack. *She is extremely similar to one of the fanmade anime heroines from Minecraft Mob Talker; Andr, a cute female anime version of the Enderman Mod from Minecraft anime mod. Both share the same appearance and hilariously the same ability to teleport and black magic that involves their bodies and also that both predominate in violet color. *She was one of the antagonists who do not died. *In the Character Data Base, Aya had light brown hair, while in the anime she had black hair with a touch of violet. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Child Murderer Category:Witches Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Immortals Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Complete Monster Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Master Orator Category:Inmates Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Parents Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Brainwashers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Recurring villain Category:Misandrists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Lawful Evil Category:Life-Drainers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Telekinetics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Outcast Category:Satanism Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Book Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Family Murderer Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains